Love is No Big Truth
by Metarie
Summary: A series of drabbles revolving around the Nu!Trek relationship between Yeoman Rand and Captain Kirk.
1. Chapter 1

_"An elegant weapon for a more civilized age…"_

_-Obi-Wan Kenobi_

**

* * *

  
**

"Where the hell did you get that thing?"

Jim Kirk straightened up and attempted to hide his new toy behind his back. "Nowhere."

Yeoman Rand had walked into the ready room with PADDs for the captain to sign, only to find him wielding, rather clumsily, a green lightsaber.

"Who in their right mind gave Jim Kirk a lightsaber?"

"It's mine!" Jim said defiantly.

"It was Scotty, wasn't it?"

Jim paused. This woman knew too much. "Yes," he admitted. "But it is still mine." He brought it around to stare at it, admiringly. "Wait 'til Sulu sees _this_ at our next fencing match..."

Janice held her hand out. "Give that to me," she ordered. "I'm confiscating it. For your own safety and the safety of everyone else on this ship."

"Jan! Come on, it's not even a real one - " Even as he said this, he accidentally sliced his desk chair in half.

They stared at the ruined piece of furniture.

"Oops," he said.

"You better turn that thing off," she said.


	2. Chapter 2

_Your increasingly long embraces  
Are they saying sorry or please?  
-Kings of Convenience_

_

* * *

  
_

Jim manages to stay alive through every ridiculous situation he gets himself into, despite all efforts to the contrary. Janice listens to transmissions from away teams with trepidation, trying not to let it show how much she worries.

Once he comes back with a broken arm and several deep gashes on his chest. She bursts into sick bay and finds him sitting on one of the beds as McCoy treats his wounds, chatting away with anyone who will listen.

A stupid grin spreads across his face when he sees her.

"Jan!" he says, as if he didn't just narrowly escape death again. "What's happening?"

She throws her arms around him. "You're an idiot," she says in his ear as tears come to her eyes.

"Hey, hey," says Jim, pulling back to look at her. "I'm still in one piece, you know."

Janice points a finger in his face. "You won't be once I get through with you."


	3. Chapter 3

_and when I wake tomorrow I'll bet  
that you and I will walk together again  
cause I can tell that we're going to be friends  
-the white stripes_

* * *

When she first came aboard she did all she could to avoid him - difficult, as she was his yeoman, which required a lot of interaction. But Jim Kirk was larger than life, he intimidated her, he was viciously attractive.

There were rules, of course, but if she knew anything about Captain Kirk it was that he didn't much care for rules.

After two weeks of hasty meetings where she barely meets his eyes, he finally sat down across from her in his ready room and put his hands on the table.

"Yeoman," he said. "We need to talk."

"All right," she said nervously.

"Can we be friends?"

"F - friends, sir?"

"Are you scared of me or something?"

"I..." Janice didn't know what to say.

"You shouldn't be," he said, gently. "I'm nice. I want us to be friends. I mean, I'd like that."

"Oh," she said. "Well... all right."

She didn't think she imagined the touch of relief she glimpsed in his smile.


	4. Chapter 4

_the sea filled in this silence  
before you sank those words  
and now even in the darkness  
I can see how happy you are  
-snow patrol_

* * *

They spend their shore leave together. Janice wants to go to a beach, so they do, but it's winter, so it's grey and cold and not at all what he expected.

"It's nice, though," he says, sniffing. "I guess."

"It is," she insists. She likes the dullness of the landscape. It gives her a break from the blinding bright white halls of the ship.

They hold hands, walking down the beach.

"How long have we been together now?" Jim asks.

"I don't know," says Janice.

"What? Are you serious?"

"Everything from the last five years blends together," she says.

"Well, I think we should get married," he says.

"Hmm," says Janice. "That could be interesting."

"Is that a yes?"

"It might as well be," she says, and she squeezes his hand.


	5. Chapter 5

_I know the world's been mean to you  
I've got a cure; hold tight  
I know the world's not fair to you  
I've got a cure for its crimes  
-tegan and sara_

* * *

They're in bed together, drifting off to sleep.

"Happy birthday," says Janice, sleepily.

"I didn't know you knew," says Jim.

"Of course I do. It's my job to know."

Jim doesn't say anything.

They've been together long enough that she can recognize his silences. This one is one of the bad ones.

Janice moves to fit herself underneath his arm, resting her head on the pillow next to his. "Don't think about it," she says.

"I can't not think about it," he says quietly. "He was my dad."

Janice wants to cry, but she doesn't. Instead, she kisses him. "I'm here," she says, and he holds her tightly.


End file.
